Kim and Ron's relationship
and Ron.]]Kim and Ron have been best friends since their first day of preschool, in fact, ever since right after nap time. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim is a Type A teen: a perfectionist who sets high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron is a Type B teen: he is laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not, such a cooking and being able to resist peer pressure, and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. They shared a passionate kiss at the end of Junior Prom, and they were officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend going into their Senior year. However there were some incidents even before they started dating which hinted they may have had feelings for each other for quite a while but may have been too proud – Kim– or embarrassed – Ron– to have openly admitted their feelings to themselves or each other. They were still together after their graduation from High School. The relationship between Kim and Ron, like any couple's, has had its Up and Downs, which the following will detail. Season 1 Tick-Tick-Tick Ron admits that Shego is physically attractive, while Kim says Shego is not his type. At this point in time it is the first time either of them have seen her. When it's time to remove the explosive robotic tick from Kim's nose, Ron dips her backward while he applies Diablo Sauce. The trust between them, having been best friends since Preschool, is obvious as Kim's life was literally in Ron's hands. Bueno Nacho While Kim and Ron are hanging out at Bueno Nacho together, which according to Mrs. Dr. Possible is a regular occurrence, Kim signs herself and Ron up for their first paying job at Bueno Nacho. Ron was initially against working there but Kim gave him a puppy dog pout and said, "It will be more fun if we both work here," so he caved and they both started working there. Kim does get slightly angry and jealous that Ron exceeds and does very well working at Bueno Nacho, while she finds it very difficult to do basic tasks. This leads to an argument with the two and she quits, but then regrets the decision. Before she can talk to Ron she has to leave for a mission. Wade contacts Ron that Kim is in trouble on the mission and he then decides to quit in order to rescue Kim, as she was more important that the job. He gets captured though, which allows them to both apologize to each other. At the end of the mission, Ron buys Kim the rather expensive jacket she wanted with his Nacho bonus to cheer her up. Monkey Fist Strikes Kim's tendency to ignore or dismiss Ron's gut feelings is put to the test when she realizes his initial assessments about Monty Fiske is correct. She worries about Ron being alone with the "500 Miles of Bad Road", but of course, she would worry about anyone in his position and he is her Best Friend. In the end Kim is happy that Ron is able to become friends with Larry, although one has to wonder why this is apparently the first time Ron has met Kim's Cousin Larry if they've been friends nearly all their lives. Attack of the Killer Bebes When Ron declares his intent to join the Cheer squad, Kim's loyalty is put to the test. While she does defend him from Bonnie and the rest of the main squad, she is honest and tells him that she agrees with them. This causes a strain in their best-friends-relationship as Ron believes that Kim does not believe in him. Later he opts to not ride with her on a leg of the mission. Despite being upset with her, he nonetheless does ''get there on his own, albeit late and in time to mess her up. Later, after learning that Dr Drakken knows her father and was possibly ridiculed into becoming a villain, a Kim decides to fully support her best friend's bid to being the Middleton Mad Dog mascot as part of the Cheer Squad. Both her and Bonnie are left stunned when the crowd loves his antics. The New Ron Kim exercises her influence over Ron by making him get a new haircut as she feels she knows is best for him. Although Ron allows it, he is not happy until he finds out she was right because the popular girls, Amelia especially, love his new look. Eventually Kim realizes she should not have exerted her will upon him, and both are happy when Ron realizes he was better off with his old look. Mind Games Kim and Ron have their minds and bodies switched with each other, allowing them to see the challenges in each others life: Kim gets taste for the feel of an unpopular outcast while Ron gets a taste of what real responsibility feels like. Royal Pain Ron supports Kim running for class president even though he eventually ditches her to support Prince Wally instead. The Twin Factor No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Animal Attraction During a current fad, Kim and Ron look for their "Animalogy soul mates". Señor Senior, Junior turns out to be Kim's match, and he sends her a large amount of flowers which she appreciates, while Ron finds out Amelia is his match, but nothing comes of it. All the News Ron makes up a story for the school newspaper in which Kim thinks the school football quarterback Brick Flagg is hot. This makes Kim upset. Sink or Swim Despite being tired of Ron recounting his bad experiences at camp, Kim displays faith in Ron's actions against the mutated muck-monster Gill. She has faith in him even when it looks like he is running away and ditching her and the rest of the cheer squad, all the while saying he knows what he is doing. Later Kim expresses her pride in him, saying she knew he could do it all along, but is unlikely to let him be in charge in the future. Number One No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Crush Kim wants to go to a dance with Josh Mankey. Although Ron usually goes to these things with her, he provides complete and full support by finding out as much intel as as he can, of course for ''Ron ''a lot of effort isn't very much effort. He also asks what seems to be every girl at school after declaring that he and Kim are not dating, contrary to popular belief. Monkey Ninjas in Space No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Low Budget No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Downhill No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Coach Possible Ron's ability to influence and anchor Kim is showcased as he tries to keep her from being so competitive and bossy. She makes a soccer team full of kids cry she's so competitive and bossy. Pain King vs. Cleopatra This marks the first major female friend for Kim that takes time away from Ron, although Ron was not necessarily jealous as he was preoccupied with wrestling, But upon hearing more about Kim's new friend Monique, he worries they will spend more time apart from each other. Kim throughout the episode complains about Ron's wrestling hobby. Kim realizes that Ron and Monique share a common interest and eventually they all realize that they can all be friends together, "as weird as their friendship is," Kim states. Kimitation Nation Kim loses her jetpack and falls from a blimp where Ron proceeds to rescue her and fly off. Kim also doubts how popular her clothing style is and Ron along with Monique keep re-affirming that she is popular and deserves to sit at the senior table. They both have to deal with fighting clones of them selves after Draken made them from their DNA. Both Kim and Ron have their distinctive clothing styles become globally popular. Ron the Man Ron is teased by Mr Barkin that his is saved by a girl (Kim) frequently and thus is not a real man. Ron gets a ring that allows him to get large muscles and thinks he is more of a man, but Kim tells him that he does not need muscles to be a man. October 31st Kim and Ron have a Halloween Tradition of going trick and treating together in costumes, but Kim thinks she is too old for trick or treating and would rather go to Monique's party, especially after she finds out that her crush Josh Mankey will be there, and cancels on Ron instead. Ron finds out about Kim's lies and worries that it will lead her deeper and deeper into bad things (greatly over exggerating though). Kim apologized to Ron and hugs him. Ron ends up going trick or treated with Josh much to Kim's shock. Season 2 The Ron Factor Kim is shocked by the notion that her success is due to Ron—even suggesting it was really because her "genetics rocks"—while Ron is ecstatic and goes on an ego trip throughout the episode. Kim complained that he was letting it go to his head as Ron normally does. But Kim does worry if the "Ron Factor" may indeed be true and if she would be terrible without Ron. Eventually, Ron realized Kim is amazing with just a splash of Ron for helping, Kim thought this was very sweet of Ron. Partners Kim and Ron have always worked on science projects, but Kim has to show tough love and reject Ron as a partner and partner up with Monique instead. Ron actually gets stuck with Monique and Kim also gets a new partner. Both seem to be happy with their partners at first. Kim gets treated with no respect and is told to do nothing which she gets upset about, whereas Ron continues to be Ron and gets Monique to do most (if not all) of the work. At the end, Kim gets along with her partner and Monique does all the work while Ron does nothing as per usual. Grudge Match Ron is dumbstruck at the sight of a new cashier at the Middleton Mall Multiplex Cinemas in what may quite possibly have been his first major "crush". Kim does not seem to mind and in fact encourages him to step up and make a move with the new girl. And while, Ron due to his belief in the 'rules' which most likely came from his past failures in courting women initially resisted the idea. He ends up spending a lot of money in the following days to see nearly every movie in an effort to talk to the new cashier, only to just learn that her name was Zita Flores. Later Wade interrupted one of the romance movies to tell Ron from the Big Screen that Kim was waiting outside and needed him, a statement taken out of context by the various girls in the audience already moved by the film who encouraged him to rush to her side. Still, Ron was concerned that if Zita saw him and Kim apparently walking out of "the feel-good film of the year" together that "conclusions may be drawn". A prospect Kim scoffed at. Eventually, by chance Ron met up with Zita in the audience of a movie and they seemed to hit it off, with them sharing popcorn. Virtu-Ron Kim and Monique seem to encourage Ron with his interest in Zita, saying that he is in. While eating Nacho's Ron complains to Rufus that he is eating too messy and should be more polite when they are in the presence of ladies, Kim comments that he never does that when she is around, Ron replies with why would he, obviously still seeing her as a friend or what any other guy would do together. Depite her annoyance with him, Kim still managed to praise Ron over the fact that he and Zita are meeting up albeit with a brief show of unhappiness of having no way out of her family's dinner. And she also seems happy to hang out with her. Two to Tutor During Home Economics class, Kim was surprised that Ron could easily out-skill her with cooking. With Ron promoted by Mr Barkin to teaching the class, he becomes her cooking tutor, helping Kim to "become one" with the appliances such as the mixer. Which ironically saved her life on a mission when she had fallen into a gigantic industrial mixer full of batter. While Kim was appreciative of what Ron taught her, she was also sorry to see that the class had been closed by the Middleton Health Department for rodents –Rufus– in the kitchen. 'Quotes' * 'Ron Stoppable: Hey, not too shabby, KP! I'm seeing major improvement. * ''Kim Possible'': No big. I've got a great tutor. Naked Genius Kim tries to encourage Ron to work harder at his studies, she and wade both try to help him with his studies. Through Kim's tutoring Ron actually improves near the end of the episode. Rufus in Show Ron along with the help of Rufus pretending to be a dog act as a cover while Kim goes undercover with the mission at present. Kim and Ron are tied up and are moments away from death until Rufus saves them Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Ron entrusts Kim to look after Rufus while he goes overseas. (Although something minor at this point, Ron entrusting Rufus to anyone shows a great deal of trust). Motor Ed Ron and Kim go to the fair together as they seem to do annually (just as friends). First appearance of a male character that is a friend of Ron with whom he hangs out with. Kim feels a little awkward about Felix being in a wheelchair, but Ron doesn't seem to care and just acts like how he would to anyone. Kim is trying to be too sensitive as whats in her character and she herself does not understand why Ron is so casual with Felix. Ron tells Kim she should just learn to relax since Felix is just like any other kid (asides from the obvious wheelchair). Ron once again is captured and Kim is worried and goes to save him with Felix. Episodes like this show that although Kim is perfect in many aspects, she can still learn and can get help adjusting to new situations in life. The Fearless Ferret In the beginning Ron has a dream of saving Kim showing a wish to be a hero. This is highlighted after he becomes a superhero and fails to mask his secret from Kim, which ended with her catching Ron upside-down and them about to kiss only for it to be a fake-out. Nevertheless, despite Ron being captured and as usual Kim saves him. Ron foils Whitestripes evil scheme and Kim hugs Ron when she realizes that Ron not only saved the day, but made Mr. North happy once more. The Golden Years Kim tries to survive her Grandmother Nana and Ron tries to impress College girls. Kim gets captured by Drakken and Ron saves Kim by having the spring break college students crashing Drakken's Lair. Job Unfair Kim and Ron partner with mentors for a week, Kim gets stuck with Joe the new Janitor while Ron gets a "secret agent" for a mentor. Ron fails as per usual and Kim teases him calling Ron "Agent Ron". Kim and Ron once again get tied together (this time to a lightning rod) but get saved by Joe the Janitor because it turns out he was the secret agent. Ron actually manages to stop and distract both Shego and Drakken while Kim destroys the weather machine Drakken was using. Queen Bebe Kim is in charge of many school activities but soon finds it difficult to stay on top of everything. This results in Ron trying to convince her to say no for once but with no success. And when Wade give her super shoes to help her catch the new upgraded Killer Bebe robots, she uses them to get to all of her activities. However she starts moving too quickly and soon become a problem, when she can not remove them. They weren't removed at the end of the episode but were at some point, they did help her, but likely from this experience Kim will take on less activities in the future. Car Trouble Kim and Ron take drivers ed. but both of them find it difficult and fail miserably. Kim gets discouraged that she failed something, After the two are chased by a living car Sady, Kim decides to use the car to her advantage, but feels guilty afterwards. She does decide to take the test again and pass honorably and get a B-. Go Team Go While Kim and Ron go to a Bueno Nacho Grande grand opening, Kim accidentally gets Hego's superpowers and ends up not being able to control which leads to problems and damages at school. Kim finds out they are Hego's powers and goes about trying to return them to him. Kim and the other Go Team members do help in regaining their powers. Ron throughout is excited about being near superheroes. A Very Possible Christmas Kim and the rest of the Possible family have Christmas traditions they do every year, after Ron's tradition is ruined and when he receives a very thoughtful gift from Kim, he decides to go on a mission that pops up, he decides to go by himself to let Kim enjoy time with her family, which he thinks will be the perfect gift for Kim. Ron actually ends up stopping Drakken but the two get stranded from an escape pod in the arctic circle, Kim finds out Ron is missing and goes on a worldwide search for the pods to fins Ron, but after checking all the pods and not finding Ron she starts to cry over him being missing until they find out that there was a final (garbage) pod sent to the North Pole. Ron and Drakken realise their tradition of watching Snowman Hank was the same and then start working together, Shego and Kim come to rescue to the two, Ron is sad at first as he though Kim's Christmas was ruined, but was surprised to hear hat it actually made it better for the family, Kim and Shego start fighting but Dr Drakken calls a truce and the group share a Christmas together. Inside a newly decorated Christmas Pod, Drakken hangs a mistletoe which results in Kim kissing Ron on the cheek (a one sided kiss, but the first kiss shown of either of the two that wasn't for their family). Kim and Ron along with Drakken and Shego and the Possible Family have Christmas together and peace will be present...at least until the New Year. Mother's Day Ron and Kim have to spend time or do tasks with their mothers and spend most of the episode separated. Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles Ron tries to make a monster movie for the upcoming film festival and on a mission Rufus and Drakken's new dog Commodore Puddles become giant allowing Ron to coincidentally get footage for his film. Kim fights Shego and helps to take down the Poodle at Area 51. Day of the Snowmen A snowstorm hits Middleton and Kim and Ron go sledding together. However, strange weather effects cause all the snowmen in the area to come to life and wreck havoc across the town. Kim and Ron go to take down the weather machine which is causing the snowmen to appear, Kim and Ron use a rocket powered sled to get to the weather machine and stop the weather and the snowmen invasion. A Sitch in Time; Present, Past, and Future In an alternative timeline, at the beginning of their Junior year, Kim and Ron's relationship was put to the test when the Stoppables moved to Norway. At first they attempted to keep the team together, but the distance proved to be a hardship, with Ron often arriving too late to be of help. So it was with great sadness when Ron finally decided they needed to stop trying and for Kim to go it alone. Which she did in the form of a couple of time traveling jaunts. The first to the day she and Ron first met in preschool where she needed to come to his aid to rescue him from school bullies. The to their preteen years where Ron backed Kim up on her first mission to help an eccentric billionaire in trouble. Finally into the future where it was revealed a time traveling future version of Shego had engineered Ron's move to Norway in order to break them up as "a very solid team". They prevailed, erasing the future, resetting the timeline, and unlearning what they had learned about themselves. Hidden Talent Ron still sleeps with a nightlight, Kim doesn't mind since he has slept with it since he was 4. Ron signs Kim up for the talent show to go against Bonnie, Kim does worry about having no talent, but Ron does reassure that she is Kim Possible and anything is possible for her. Through some encouragement, Kim decides to sing for the talent show, They then decide to also spy on Bonnie to see what Kim is up against, Kim then practices, but finds that her childhood problem of hitting hit notes is still present. Kim is captured by Drakken and must escape, so Ron ends up participating in the talent show to stall for time. Kim escapes and manages to use a teleporter to get to the Talent show and sing her song perfectly, oddly enough Ron ends up winning the contest, Kim is pleased by this as Bonnie didn't win. Return to Wannaweep Ron, Kim and the other cheerleaders go to Cheer Camp which turns out to be Ron's old nightmare Camp Wannaweep. Ron is actually idolized by other mascots at the camp. However, both Kim and Ron get stuck with undesirable roommates and have to deal with them best they can. Ron continued to have suspicious about Gil, even though Kim and everyone else don't think there is a problem. After Gill attacks the camp Ron once again becomes to be the hero of the day, saving everyone again with the help of Kim. Blush Once again Ron showcases his loyalty to Kim when he kept her from disappearing from existence and saved her date with Josh in a discreet manner. The Full Monkey Exchange Ron goes on an exchange trip to Japan where he trains at ninja skills and his Mystical Monkey Powers, while there he befriends and crushes on a girl called Yori. In Ron's place a Japanese exchange student called Hirotaka who both Monique and Kim (along with most of the female student body crush over). Ron actually defeats Monkey Fist and is sworn into secrecy about the school, whereas Kim the whole time was trying to impress Hirotaka who turns out liked Bonnie. When Ron returns he said that nothing happened on his trip when Kim asks him. Oh Boyz Triple S Ron figured out that "girls dig guys who play sports" and immediately tried out for every sport at Middleton High School. Though Kim thought it was a bad idea, she supported him through it all, patching Ron up whenever he got hurt, which he did frequently. Ron's plan ended up backfiring: he accidentally invented an extreme sport called umbrella surfing, but when he couldn't repeat his spectacular first performance, lost all of his new fans, the female variety included. Kim finally encouraged Ron to be comfortable with who he was, because girls would be attracted to that. Ron seemed to immediately forget this lesson and boasted to two girls who had seen him accidentally assist in the capture of Señor Senior Senior, much to Kim's annoyance. Ron Millionaire Showdown at the Crooked D Rewriting History Sick Day The Truth Hurts Season 3 Steal Wheels Kim is jealous of the amount of time Ron spends with Felix. Emotion Sickness During the course of thwarting Drakken and Shego from stealing from Dr Bortel, Kim ended up with an emotion-control chip on her neck without noticing and Ron accidentally picked up the device's controller which resembled the Kimmunicator. When people messed with the controls, along with accidental back-pocket "butt-dialing", Kim experienced a roller-coaster of artificially-induced emotions, including a spat of "love sickness" in which she fixated upon Ron as a love interest. She even unexpectedly kissed Ron, which left him in a very dazed state. Things progressed to the point of them going on a date before crossing paths with a similarly affected Shego fixated upon Drakken, and Dr Bortel which was when all got revealed. Seeing Ron in trouble was enough for Kim to resist enough to override and burnout her chip to save him. Bonding There were no significant developments in Kim and Ron's relationship. Bad Boy Ron was desperate to avoid being forced to sit at the kids table at his cousin Reuben's wedding reception. Kim suggested he bring a date. Ron said he had tried before, considered asking Kim to be his date for roughly an instant, then quickly changed his mind. Kim nervously stated that it would have been "awk-weird" because they were friends. Oddly enough, Kim did end up accompanying Ron. She admitted it was not as bad as she had feared, but did not care for Ron referring to her as his "date". '''Quotes Kim: Whoa. You still sit with the kids. What if you brought a date? Ron: A date? A date? Well, it would have the element of surprise, but I’ve been down this road before… unless… uhh… not that I’m asking you. Kim: No, because we’re friends and… Ron: It would be awk-weird. Kim: Yea, that’s the word I was looking for, awk-weird. ---- Ron: Ahh, finally no more kid’s table. Thanks for being my date… glares at him ahh…, friend. Kim: Admittedly, not as awk-weird as feared. Dimension Twist No significant developments occur in their relationship. Overdue Roachie And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI Rappin' Drakken Gorilla Fist One day a mysterious new girl named Yori showed up at Middleton High School in the company with Ron. His acting suspicious and squirrelly, then disappearing with the exotic beauty, triggered an extreme reaction in Kim causing both Monique and Wade to term as "jell'n', or jealousy. Which Kim denied a bit too strongly, but set out to track them down as Wade's research hinted –to Kim at least– that Yori might have been working with Monkey Fist. Kim calmed down a bit once she found out the truth of their mission; not even blinking an eye when Yori kissed Ron as they wrapped things up as Kim realized Ron had no clue that Yori "like-liked" him. Team Impossible So the Drama With the Prom looming and thanks to comments from Bonnie, Kim becomes concerned about who to take. When the idea of Ron is initially raised, she balks at taking her best friend. Enter Eric, a tall, dark, and handsome guy just joining Middleton High. Kim is instantly attracted and starts a relationship with him. Ron takes an instant dislike to the relationship, and his jealousy is what ultimately makes him realize that he has romantic feelings for Kim. But, out of fear of ruining their friendship, decides not to tell her. As things grew to a head, and despite him looking like a raving lunatic, Kim trusts Ron enough to believe what he is saying, choosing to go with him rather than listen to Eric asking her to ignore him and stay at the dance. After it turns out that "Eric" is actually one of Drakken's synthodrones designed to keep Kim off-balance and distracted, and Kim emotionally defeated, Ron gives her a pep talk and reveals that he has feelings for her. After hearing this, Kim realizes that she feels the same way about Ron, and after dealing with the mission, the two head back to their high school prom--they walk into the gym holding hands, signifying their status as a couple. After a slow song starts, Kim and Ron are a little nervous, but a (literal) push from Rufus gets them to start dancing, and the two eventually share their first kiss (as an official couple). Season 4 Ill Suited It was the start of Kim and Ron's senior year of high school, and they were still officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend after an entire summer. Bonnie expressed her disapproval of their relationship, claiming it was practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks–especially since they were now all seniors–and says that if Ron cannot "step up," then Kim should "trade up." Kim tells Ron not to obsess about Bonnie's comment, but of course, he does. However after he convinces himself that he and Kim live in "a trade-up free zone," he overhears Kim talking to Monique that she herself actually agrees with Bonnie about "trading up," except he did not hear the part about how they were actually talking about Monique's cell phone, so Ron thought Kim was going to dump him for a jock. Ron then tried out for the football team, although like his attempt around the time of the X-Games, he failed this attempt too. Not one to give up, after a confrontation with Professor Dementor, he "secretly borrowed" Kim's relatively new, virtually indestructible battle suit and makes the football team as the new quarterback, filling the hole left by Brick, who had graduated the previous June, and earning Brick's number. However, after Dementor tried to steal the suit while the couple was at Bueno Nacho, Kim found out the truth of how Ron really made the team. Ron told her why he did it: because he overheard her talking to Monique about "trading up" and that he did not want to risk losing her. Kim explained that the conversation Ron heard was actually about Monique's cell phone. Kim finally assures Ron that she doesn't care that he's not a jock, but that she cares about him for who he is. After Ron confesses to Mr. Barkin about cheating his way onto the football team (which Kim's proud of him for doing), Mr. Barkin comes up to Ron and tells him that he can still be on the football team, but as the new star running back instead of the quarterback (this is due to Ron, and all of his "mad running away skills," breaking the all-time rushing record in a previous football game where he didn't have Kim's battlesuit). Ron's excited about being able to stay on the football, but he's still not completely off the hook: Mr. Barkin punishes him for cheating his way onto the team in the first place by making him crab-walk laps around the football field. Quotes * Ron Stoppable: Man Love is complicated. * Kim Possible: You do me proud, Ron Stoppable, by just being you. Car Alarm During the chase scene, Wade hands out through the car two rings. Rufus sees them and starts humming the Wedding March. Kim and Ron turn to each other with shocked expressions on their faces, at first assuming that they're wedding rings for them. But Wade explains that they're "magno-rings" for Kim so she can stay on the speeding rocket. Quotes * Kim Possible: How long does it take to eat burnt pizza? * Ron Stoppable: If you let Rufus and I go in, I'll show you! * Kim Possible: No! (Ron and Rufus give her the puppy dog pout) * Kim Possible: Oh no, not the puppy dog pout! Oh okay, but just grab the Tweebs and run. Ron compliments Kim. * Ron Stoppable: I know the basic boyfriend rules, Kim. Your new haircut is fabulous. And those slacks are very flattering. * Kim Possible: Thanks for the sensitivity. Trading Faces During the mission to track down Camille Leon, it was suggested Kim could fill-in as a model while searching for her, but was too embarrassed to dress up until Ron said "Well, why not? You're beautiful," which made her smile and agree to model. Quotes (Ron suggests Kim be a model) * Kim Possible: Ron, I'm not a model! * Ron Stoppable Why not? You're beautiful. (They both smile) The Big Job Kim's tired of Ron always using coupons whenever they go out on dates, especially after encouraging her to lie about her age so they could order from the Kid's Menu to Eat for Free, something which Kim did not like and she showed her shame by hiding her face from the waiter with a menu. After unleashing about the date the next day, Monique encouraged Kim to set an example for Ron by hooking her up with a part-time job at Club Banana. After many failed attempts, Ron finally got set up with a job at Smarty Mart thanks to the owner Martin Smarty as reward for Ron helping to save his life. Ron then took her out to dinner again, in his Smarty Mart uniform which he is proud of, and she realized Ron was who he was, affirming with a smile why she likes him. Early in the adventure, Kim gives Ron a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Mad Dogs and Aliens Kim blew Ron a kiss when he was coming out onto the football field about to play a game, which Ron caught. Kim and Ron almost kissed after she cheered him up about the tweebs being the new mascots but was interrupted by Wade. After the mission, Kim sneaks up behind Ron on the football field, to slip her hand into his and says she could use a diversion "of the dating kind." Ron asks if Nacos and a movie is alright, with Kim saying "sounds out of this world." The walk off into the sunset on the football field with Kim resting her head on his shoulder. Quotes * Ron Stoppable: Save the world, unwind with nacos and a movie. Bust a villain out of prison, it’s the hoity-toity express to Super Spaville. * Kim Possible: Saving the world has other perks, too. * Ron Stoppable: Such as? * Kim Possible: Cuter boyfriends. Fashion Victim Ron refers to Kim as his Girlfriend in the episode. Grande Size Me Concerned for her boyfriend's health and well-being, Kim tries helping Ron to improve his eating habits by things such as eating healthier foods and exercising more. Midway through the episode Bonnie refers to Ron as Kim’s “BF”. A little later on when talking to the tweebs Kim tells them to not hurt Ron. Kim and Ron hold each other close at the end of the episode. Clothes Minded Quotes Kim mentions Ron as her boyfriend. * Bueno Nacho Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? * Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. The Cupid Effect Kim gets somewhat mad at Ron when he forgets that Valentine's Day coming up (especially since it's their first Valenine's Day as a couple), though in Ron's defense, he had never had a girlfriend to celebrate the holiday with until he and Kim started dating. By the end of the holiday they were still together and about to kiss until interrupted by Wade and Monique. Big Bother The Stoppables adopt Hana, and Team Possible meets up with Yori again, during which Ron tells her that he and Kim are boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, which she seemingly instantly accepts. Kim also gets over her jealousy of Yori at the end after Yori says that Ron is Kim's destiny. Quotes Kim calls Ron her boyfriend. * Kim Possible: My Boyfriend... I mean Ron's babysitting his sister Kim and Ron discuss how they are going to break the news to Yori. * Kim Possible: So, how do you plan to break the news to Yori that we are a thing now? * Ron Stoppable: Thing? You mean a couple? * Kim Possible: Aye-Yi * Ron Stoppable: I'm sure that she's gotten over me. I mean to the degree that any girl can. Oh, right full disclosure. Got it. Kim and Yori talk about Ron being Kim's girlfriend. * Kim: So Yori, are you really ok with Ron being off the market? * Yori: Off the… market? * Kim: You know… mine? * Yori: I believe Stoppable-san is your destiny Kim Possible, like change we must always welcome destiny. * Kim: Yori, you sort of kinda rock. Odds Man In Kim refers to herself as Ron's girlfriend. The quote below proves it! Quotes Rons feelings on losing Kim *'Kim': And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron': Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP, I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt... it's too much a loss to compute. *'Kim': That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. As a result of the Mathter's meddling, Ron was turned into an anti-matter boy that would instantly destroy anything he touched and was confined to a containment bubble. Once Ron was returned to normal and freed from the bubble, Kim immediately hugged him and admitted, "I was starting to think I’d never get to do that again." Stop Team Go Kim and Ron go on a double date with Mr. Barkin and Shego. Kim kisses Ron on the cheek when she leaves Bueno Nacho. Kim and Ron put their arms around each other. Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Cap'n Drakken The Mentor of Our Discontent Kim informs Ron that he can help people make quality life choices. Like Ron did regarding his romance with her. Quotes Kim and Ron Kiss *'Ron': Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. *'Kim': Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose… you. *'Ron': Okay, that time I was a genius. kiss. Oh No! Yono! Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister, although they obviously were not upset by this. Clean Slate It was Kim and Ron's half-iversary, meaning six months of dating. Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him. Ron refuses to admit that he is having a pants problem until his pants were removed by a person pushing a cart past him. Kim ends up getting amnesia at one point--she slowly remembers everything except for the fact that Ron's her boyfriend now. Eventually Kim sees Ron lose his pants and that triggers her memory about their relationship, that they were dating, and that she thought she loved him. Quotes Kim remembers that she is dating Ron *'Kim': Um…Ron (points down at his pants to him). *'Ron': Oh, this so tanks! *'Kim': Good plan, but that's not why I gave you the belt (flashbacks of Ron losing his pants from previous episodes pop up, and Kim starting to realize that she remembers that Ron is her boyfriend) …I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! *'Ron': (Confused) Yeah, I still don't get what exactly that is. *'Kim': Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! *'Ron': For real? *'Kim': For real (hugs him). *'Ron': Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend. However they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior. They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. Quotes Bonnie interrupts Kim and Ron's kiss *'Ron': Well, (briefly) ahh, I guess our trip to Venice really was a success. *'Kim': Em-hm, we got to see a beautiful city, have a semi-romantic boat ride, and, it put an end to the Queen kissing. *'Ron': (a little freaked out) Now, wha- You know that I didn't– *'Kim': It's okay, I get it (about to kiss)– *'Bonnie': (giggles briefly) Oh, Junior! Larry's Birthday Graduation Probably the most special episode between the two besides Ill Suited. In this, Ron panics about what the future will be like after graduating, especially fearing what will happen to his relationship with Kim. As he panics, Kim tells him not to worry and that graduation's not the end of the world. However, at their graduation ceremony, Kim gets abducted by Lorwardian aliens, Warhok and Warmonga, along with Drakken. Seeing this, Ron teams up with Shego to rescue them and finds a spaceship to do so. Going inside the ship, he finally meets up with Kim and hugs her tightly. While they were fighting the aliens, Ron was still panicking about the future, but Kim tells him, "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us." After being beat up by Warhok and thrown into and knocking out Kim in the process, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the mystical monkey power." When Ron uses the power to fight Warhok and Warmonga, this shows that he really was in love with Kim, because he didn't want to risk losing her forever. Ron throws the two aliens into a space ship, which explodes, killing them (confirmed by the creators), leaving Shego impressed and Kim totally speechless. After that, the couple sets off to finish their graduation. At the after party, Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade and others are seen having fun while Bonnie's seen studying for summer school. The ending's an allusion to the movie musical, Grease, when Kim and Ron fly off in Kim's car where they have their fifth kiss. Without interruption. Quotes Final kiss of the series *'Kim': Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world (then they kiss). Gallery Image2696.jpg Image1246.jpg Kim kissing Ron.jpg Neue Bitmap.jpg Image1221.jpg 1139.jpg 0874.jpg Ba ba da da.jpg A47154AB-2D1D-4945-9EE3-F211C145DBF7.jpeg Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom2.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom4.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom5.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom6.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim2.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg 1206.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 021.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg 0140.jpg 1260.jpg 1225.jpg 1589.jpg 0219.jpg 0161.jpg 0163.jpg 0150.jpg 0173.jpg F3351782-C6B2-46A8-8CC3-23BA059CC6BD.jpeg 6A6C7C7A-E2ED-42C2-BDC4-0AF8A41B5553.jpeg 99D8FCC8-549E-4D2B-A69F-B53D06B1F8FD.jpeg Image1247.jpg Image0225.jpg Image1259.jpg Image1243.jpg Trivia * Ron never says "I love you" to Kim. * Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle (the creators of the series), have stated that they had planned on eventually making Kim and Ron a couple from the beginning instead of having them remain just friends. Also, Schooley and McCorkle have confirmed that Kim and Ron will be together forever. http://ronstoppable.proboards.com/post/211443/thread * 'Alternate Endings'http://ronstoppable.proboards.com/post/845021/thread ** When Steve Loter was asked if the alternate endings should be considered canon he said "One of the alternate endings had Kim and Ron going to the same college." and then "Well, they were only alternate because we could only have one ending. In my mind, all the alternate endings are still valid." *** When asked about the alternate endings Bob Schooley said "The ending that was cut had Kim and Ron seemingly heading off to different colleges, only to end up at the same one in the last shot, with Ron saying something about taking the long way. It was cut for several reasons. Mostly because the execs thought that college was a little too far out of the world of their core viewers. For us, it was kind of a cheat and a bit low energy so we didn't argue the merits of that objection. What I like about the Grease ending is that it actually confirms that Ron was worrying over nothing. His fear was that Kim was heading to the stars and he would be stuck on earth. In the end, they are heading to the stars together." References Category:Galleries Category:Relationships